Freaky Fab 13
On January 13, 2012, the first of 2012's three Friday the 13ths, Mattel launched the Freaky Fab 13 website. It is an extension of the ''Monster High'' website, which focusses on expanding the Monster High universe and celebrating Friday the 13th. The site contains a clock that counts down to the minute how much time is left until each 13th of the month, friday or not, the deal being that each 13th the website gets updated and a little more about Monster High's universe or the franchise's future revealed. January FreakFab13 - HHMH1.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH2.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH3.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH4.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH5.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH6.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH7.jpg FreakFab13 - HHMH8.jpg The Haunting History of Monster High Learn about the freaktacular founding of this spirited high school The Monster High intercom system rattled to life with an announcement from Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: In light of tomorrow's 13-13 school howliday, classes will be dismissed 13 minutes earlier today. Enjoy the rest of your day, as well as your day off tomorrow. She could hear the cheers echoing from the classrooms and down the halls as she placed her hands on each temple, gently lifting her head from the desk and back on her body. Headmistress Bloodgood's remained on her temples in a vain attempt to rub away a fraction of today's accumulated stress. It was always like this on the eve of a school howliday. Anticipation of an extra day off tended to make even the most well-behaved monster start vacation a few hours early. Today was no exception. She looked down at her list of "visitors": 10 a.m. Heath Burns and Toralei Stripe - Class Disruption Toralei bet Heath that he couldn't stay on fire while spraying himself with an extinguisher. They both won a day in detention. 11 a.m. Abbey Bominable and Cleo de Nile - Fighting Cleo demanded that Abbey step away from a sink in the bathroom because it was Cleo's "personal sink" and not for use by commoners. Abbey refused to move and instead froze the sink solid. Words were exchanged at a volume sufficient to be heard in the catacombs. 12 Noon Clawd Wolf, Howleen Wolf and Draculaura - Creepateria Disruption Howleen was challenged to a hot dog-eating contest by Clawd, with Draculaura as the judge. Clawd and Draculaura were both taken to the school nurse; Clawd due to an upset stomach, Draculaura due to having fainted in disgust at the spectacle of her boyfriend and his youngest sister consuming so many hot dogs. Howleen won 50-40. Clawd is now 0-4 against her. It was the last entry on the list, however, that proved to be the real head-scratcher. 3 p.m. Ghoulia Yelps - Absent Without Excuse Ghoulia failed to appear in any of her classes, despite being on campus. At various times, she was seen in the library, the catacombs and the creepateria talking to classmates but ignored every effort to contact her, including a direct call over the school's intercom to apper in the headmistress' office. Ghoulia didn't even have a discipline folder in which to put a write-up, and as far as the headmistress knew, Ghoulia had never missed a class on accident, let alone on purpose. She allowed herself a sigh and thought about how much easier it was for her colleagues who oversaw schools where the student body consisted of just one monster type. In those schools one had just to be concerned about normal teenage issues without the added complication of those issues spread out over so many different kinds of monsters. She looked at the list again: fire-elemental, were-cat, Yeti, mummy, werewolf, vampire and zombie. It was just a sampling of a much longer list that had all come together under the same roof to learn and interact in ways that were thought impossible before the founding of Monster High. She could still remember the grave-breaking ceremony for the school and the proclamation read before the first shovel struck earth: Whereas, through the fickle claw of fate, many well-devoted monsters have been, and daily are moved, and stirred up, to give and bestow, sundry gifts, legacies, lands and revenues for the advancement of all macabre literature, arts and mad sciences in Monster High and to the maintenance of the Headmistress and Faculty, and for all accommodations of buildings, and all other necessary provisions, that may conduce to the education of the Monstrous youth of this country, in knowledge and excellence: on this the thirteenth day of the thirteenth month, these thirteen families do so commit. It had all happened so long ago that she doubted any of the current students even realized the chance those 13 original families had taken in leaving their traditional monster schools; or how the decision to become headmistress caused her to be shunned by many former colleagues she considered friends. The kindest of them took her aside to explain how a school like Monster High would never work and how it would ruin her career. The unkind just never talked to her again. Those first years weren't easy though, and each 13-13 anniversary brought a needed time of reflection and re-commitment to the ideals of Monster High. Perhaps it was due to the very success of these ideals that the howliday had turned from one of solemnity and remembrance to one of light-hearted celebration. So tomorrow there would be the traditional 13-13 parties with catacombs cake, the exchanging of number 13-themed gifts and a 13 percent OFF EVERYTHING sale at the maul. No monster even questioned why there was no 13th month anymore or why 13 was considered such a lucky number at Monster High. It just was. Maybe that's why she she hadn't even received a card or a simple "Happy Anniversary Headmistress!" today. She allowed herself to wallow in self-pity for a few more moments and then finally said out loud, "All right Bloodgood, head up. You didn't take this job for the recognition, after all." She straightened her desk and called for Nightmare, but there was no response from her faithful companion. Usually she was at her side before the headmistress finished calling her name, but not today. She called again. Where was she? "I hope Nightmare hasn't gotten into the creepateria produce cooler again," she thought as she stepped from her office. Down the hall, she saw a familiar figure shuffling into the gym. Ghoulia? Well at least she would figure out that mystery today. She walked briskly down the hall toward the gym doors. Ghoulia was exceptionally bright but not exactly quick on her feet, and the headmistress knew she could easily catch up to her. When she reached the gym doors and tried opening them, she found, to her dismay, they were locked. Now her irritation turned to anger. She pounded on the doors. "Ghoulia, open these doors this instant!" The headmistress heard the locks click on the doors and when she jerked them open with more force than she intended, she found herself facing a gymnasium of filled with students, teachers and parents. A large banner printed with "13-13" and "Happy Anniversary!" stretched across the top of a stage set with 13 chairs each occupied by a student from one of the original families. With her appearance, the whole assembly stood and began chanting. "Bloodgood, Bloodgood, Bloodgood!" She quite literally almost lost her head and had to place a steadying hand on it to keep it in place. Ghoulia, Frankie and Lagoona and several more students helped escort her up onto the stage and to a podium set up with a microphone. A chant went up, "Speech-speech-speech!" For perhaps the first time in her unlife, she was completely at a loss for words. So many stories, so many memories-they all rushed forward so quickly that all she could manage was, "Thank you." It was enough for another standing ovation from the crowd. The headmistress didn't quite know what to do next, but Frankie came to the rescue by stepping up to the mic and quieting the crowd. "We had a scary-hard time keeping you in your officetoday while we set this up, and we're hoping that all of those who volunteered to provide the distractions to keep you there could maybe... get a pass on detention?" Headmistress Bloodgood did her best to look serious but couldn't maintain the charade and pronounced all offenders pardoned. Then Ghoulia presented the headmistress with a dragon leather-bound scrapbook filled with paintings, pictures and personal notes starting with the first class at Monster High and continuing through the present one-with plenty of room for additional entries. Clawdeen and Cleo gave her a new pair of riding boots with the number 13 set in rubies; that the two of them had designed the boots together without a fight was a testament to their respect for the headmistress. The original 13 families also gave her a brand-new saddle for Nightmare, emblazoned with the Monster High crest. Then every monster headed to the creepateria to continue the celebration with catacombs cake and punch. Later that night, as the headmistress fell asleep with the shadows of the day's events creeping through her mind, she reflected on how lucky she was to be celebrating another 13-13 anniversary at Monster High. February February the 13th saw the announcement of the fourth edition of the main line, featuring Jackson Jekyll, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap, and Rochelle Goyle, as well as their pets Crossfade, Captain Penny, Chewlian, and Roux. Of these, the three girls were new faces. Robecca and Venus debuted just a few days earlier at Toy Fair 2012, but Rochelle was kept a secret specifically for a reveal on the 13th. March FreakFab13 - SSflyer1.jpg FreakFab13 - SSflyer2.jpg Gory Gazette - Skull Shores flyer.jpg On March the 13th, the trailer for "Escape From Skull Shores" went up, though with the sour note that the TV special itself would only air in the USA. Along with the trailer came a flyer promoting Skull Shores as the ideal vacation destiny, laced with thinly veiled warnings Skull Shores may not be the safest place to go to. A full-image version of the flyer was uploaded on Tumblr on April 13, 2012. April On April the 13th, in preparation of Back and Deader Than Ever, which would be released on May 1st, the 13th chapter of Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way was released: "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street". This chapter would also be included in Back and Deader Than Ever. The chapter deals with Ghoulia Yelps, Moe "Slow-Moe" Deadovitch, and Heath Burns trying to organize a protest to get their friends back to Salem before Ghoulia herself would have to leave. The chapter prominently features Ghoulia's scooter, which would be released in Late April, and her special scooter outfit, which would be a "Toys"R"Us" exclusive released in Late June. May The 13th of May saw the announcement of the partnership between Monster High and WeStopHate, a movement that strives to end bullying by promoting self-respect. It was founded by Emily-Anne Rigal because of her own experiences with bullying. The Freaky Fab 13 update included a short movie of Rigal introducing her organization, herself, and Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper, a Monster High character based on her that would star in a special webisode on July 19th. Included in the update too were three pages of activities to promote one's own self-respect. June FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Garrett.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Rebecca.jpg FreakFab13 - WeStopHate Natalie.jpg Celebrate your imperflections! The same activities in May were included again. July On the 13th of July, the "Ghouls Rule" extended trailer was released in preparation for Monster High's first DVD release in October. The trailer gave insight into the basic plot of "Ghouls Rule", revealing more than seven minutes of scenes from the movie. In addition to the trailer, the diaries for Scarah Screams and Hoodude Voodoo were posted and made available for download. August August 13th saw the release of the first two chapters of the new Monster High book, Ghoulfriends Forever, written by Gitty Daneshvari.hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! September On September 13th, the trailer for the new Monster High game, Skultimate Roller Maze, was released. Also revealed with the trailer was a diary entry written by Ghoulia Yelps detailing her experiences with SKRM and her journey in becoming a referee of the sport. October The Freaky Fab 13 entry of October detailed the designing of the Ghouls Rule dolls with designer Chris March and interviews of the Ghouls Rule characters about their costumes............................................................................. hi nincopoops! I LOVE MONSTER HIGH! November On November 13th, we got a first look at the trailer for an upcoming TV special named "Scaris: City of Frights" which will be released in 2013. December December's FF13 entry gave us memories of the year gone by, via a slideshow of past memories. Category:Franchise